The new Hibiscus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Patrick Pineau. The objective of the breeding program was to look for a new dark blue large flower with healthy foliage. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2009.
The seed parent is the unpatented proprietary Hibiscus syriacus referred to as ‘11647’. The pollen parent is the unpatented Hibiscus syriacus ‘Minultra’. The new variety was identified and selected as a potentially interesting selection in September 2012. Selection was made at a commercial nursery in La Menitre, Maine Et Loire, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MINSYBLE9’ was first performed in January 2013 in La Menitre, Maine Et Loire, France, by grafting semi-hardwood cuttings onto common rootstock. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 6 successive generations.